Knight of the Shield
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: Every 200 years a hero emerges from the arc bloodline whether they are pious saints, horrible tyrants, courageous soldiers, or dastardly villains. Now it is time for a new arc to rise to the occasion as the shield of mankind. OneShot for now/maybe a full later


Throughout the woods late at night, the sound of combat wrung the force as one Jaune Arc desperately tried to fend a Beowolf to let his youngest sister Sunny Arc escape and get help.

"Someone please help!" Jaune yelled aloud hoping someone could hear him as tried to continue to shield himself from the onslaught of the young beowolf currently attacking him. Early in the fight he lost Crocea Mors and was now down to his shield.

He knew he was in over his head...he was no hero...he was simply guy just trying to prove himself to the world...that why he faked his transcript to Beacon, and know he was on his last legs as the beowulf swiped its claws across his shield again knocking him down to the ground. Maybe it was fate...or something.

"I won't lose so easily" He grunted to himself as he slowly picked himself up to face the small herd of grim that was slowly encircling him. "I guess I would've died at Beacon if I can't stand up to a few Grimm" He chuckled to himself dryly.

"If this is how I die then I will do on my feet like a true Arc!" He said to himself as resolved himself who his upcoming death but he felt something telling to say something...something..."Its time." he heard a faint voice command him.

"I...I" He stammered out loud until a phrase flashed through his mind as the grim began to slowly approach him.

"Hear me, world. I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world." He murmured as consciousness slowly faded away as bands of lights began to surround him.

Seeing their chance to slaughter their prey the pack of Beowulfs pounced at the same time, but instead dealing with an easy target, the prey they have slowly cornering, awakened just in time to raise his shield.

Meanwhile, the entire Arc Clan was in a frenzy. Since Jaune Arc was the only other Arc besides the youngest of Arc siblings that didn't have any sort of training.

"Jaune was out there alone fighting Grimm!" Coral yelled as she picked her speed with the patriarch of the Arc family catching up her.

"We will get there in time, I believe in him." Marisbury Arc replied, giving his third daughter a thumb's up to reassure her. Coral only scowled and increased her speed as he knew she did believe a word he said.

Deep down Marisbury knew he made a mistake. He knew of the Arc legends and did his best to keep them a secret with only him and his wife June knowing what they entail. He knew that Jaune exhibited some signs of the legends from his inquisitive mind to the fact Jaune was able to pick up a few moves from a glance. That why he trained the girls away from Jaune...he wanted to stop the cycle as he wanted his son to have a normal life. He didn't want destiny to be shoved into his son's face, but it seemed as destiny did not care about what he thought because as soon as he caught up to Coral he knew that destiny has claimed a new victim.

His son was no longer wearing the same clothes he lasts him wear. Instead of the classic Jaune combo of a Pumpkin Pete hoodie and jeans, he wore a skin-tight long sleeve black shirt and black pants with a long dark purple cape. But what was the most telling of the legend taking effect was the fact Jaune hair had white streaks in it, his eyes were no longer blue but a deep amber color which, which kept flicking back to blue once in a while, which radiated power and that black shield was most definitely a Noble Phantasm gifted from a spirit.

Marisbury and the rest of the Arc stranglers watched as Jaune destroyed the Grimm with his ease.

"Is that really big bro...th-er" Jeanne stammered out as she watched her big brother shatter a beowolf skull with a backhand.

"Indeed...it is," Marisbury said sadly as he knew what he had to do as he watched the last of the Grimm die and his son collapse onto the floor with his new shield and outfit disintegrating into motes of light.

"Where am I?" Jaune said aloud to himself as he looked around the blank expanse of nothingness.

"It's quite empty in it not?" A man blankly said.

Jaune looked around trying to find the source of the voice but to no avail

"Where are we?" Jaune asked again as worry slowly began to crawl and scar his face.

"Your mind." the replied again as he finally revealed himself.

"My mind?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes."

"But why am I here?" Jaune asked as he remembered that he was out there trying to not die to some Grimm.

"That is a question many men have asked over the eons. Some find an answer while others do not, but as for why you are here, specifically." The man in armor paused before continuing. "You can say fate choose you," he smirked a bit as he watched the Jaune face contort into a scowl.

"What the hell does that mean!" Jaune squealed out as right now he was as confused as hell. "What does fate have to do with anything."

"Everything," the man in black armor and stylish purple cape said. "Your father knows what do from here... I'm leaving you, my Soul. So do take care and try not to die... also its time for you to wake up. "He said as Jaune finally retook control of his body.

Jaune opened his eyes and looked and around and noticed he was in bed with his father reading a book off to the side.

His father Marisbury Arc has always been an avid reader. He was always strict but fair. With aristocratic features and long hair tied into a braid, you would think he was an Atlas noble but nope he was Marisbury Arc, part-time hunter, and historian and secretly a magnus. What always bothered Jaune though is when he looked at him he always had a sad face. Jaune knew he was not upset at him or anything but he was seemed worried about him for some reason, but he never bothered asking why his father always looks so worried. But he wondered where everyone else was. And how did he survive the beowolfs? Did they make it in time or-

"Thank goodness you're awake," Father said as he gave bone-crushing hug.

"Umm too tight-" I squeezed out.

"Sorry about that. You gave everyone quite the scare" He said chucked as hiss demeanor slowly cooled down to a more professional as he knew it was his duty as the Arc patriarch.

"Jaune what do you remember about fighting the Grimm," Marisbury asked reluctantly as he already knew the answer since it was recorded how events usually happen when a spirit of the far past chooses an Arc to wield its power.

"I remember being toyed with by the Grimm and I remembered that there were bright lights and I said something and-"

"I understand" the Arc patriarch sighed. "Have you ever read the Historia de Arc?"

"Um no? "Jaune answered carefully as he knew something was wrong as usually when something ever happens to him his mom would always be their greet him, like that time he broke his arm when he fell off a tree or when he had the bright idea to punch a brick wall...

"The book contains the history of our family. It details the life of every single Arc that ever lived." Mariusbury explained.

"How does it do that?" Jaune asked

"Does what?"

"How does that book contain a biography of every Arc?"

"Magic," Marisbury said with a straight face.

"Magic?" leaving Jaune with more questions than answers.

"Yes, now let me explain. Every 200 years an Arc will receive special powers from a spirit of the past. Why? No one knows, but legend has that fate itself picks who will earn this right. In any case, what you displayed earlier clearly shows, you are the next arc of legend...destined for great good or evil."

"Evil?"

"Yes, some Arcs in the past such as Julius Arc tried to destroy the world itself using all the world's evils 1200 years ago," Marisbury explained as he put a hand on Jaune to make sure he does pass out as some Arcs in the past do handle this information very well.

"Oh," Jaune replied unable to fathom how his family has a dark past after all his grandfather and mother have always regaled Jaune with heroic tales of Arcs from the past saving people and destroying Grimm.

"Oh indeed. Worry not, the Arcs have always produced more heroes than villains such as Jeanne d'Arc of Vale, 200 years ago who sacrificed herself to stop the largest Grimm invasion of Vale has ever seen."

"I see," Jaune said he as began to understand his situation.

"When an Arc is chosen traditionally they are expelled from the house as they are needed elsewhere in the world and for the safety of the family." Father explained.

"But I have no training and-" Jaune tried to explain but one look from father made him realize that he should let him finish explaining.

"Your lack of training was entirely my fault...I thought I could defy fate and let you live normal lives, but fate seemed to have forced the issue. So I will defy tradition to train you constantly for one month and I know you have faked your transcripts to Beacon and I will help you get in by pulling a few connections and favors. After that month grace period ends you must leave as there have been times when heroes stayed with the clan which ended tragedy for both of them."

"Does that mean I will never get to settle down..."Jaune stammered out as he always wanted to meet a nice girl and have a family but if this was true then-

"If you survive fate's trial then yes you can as some previous Arcs have lived to see a happy ending such. It's just initially you must leave sooner than later as fate is an impatient and cruel mistress." Marisbury slightly smiled as Jaune spirit uplifted. "I already explained this to everyone so they won't question it but before we start training I am going to unlock your aura and I need you to switch to Origin Form by imaging the spirit that chose you. Your origin form takes no aura by the way which means you can use as long you want to."

Jaune did what he was told to do and imagined a knight in black armor and large black shield and then suddenly his hospital gown was switched to something close to what the knight was wearing.

Looking at his mirror on the wall, Jaune noticed instead of the full plate the knight wore only some parts of his body that were covered in armor leaving parts of his arms, back and thighs exposed. Though underneath the armor and padding was a layer of black skin-tight bodysuit that covered the exposed areas of his armor. Instead of a purple cape, it was replaced by a purple cloak. Though another curios change was the fact his hair and eyes took some of the colorings of the knight with his eyes becoming a mix of blue and amber and white streaks in blonde hair.

"It seems you still have a lot grow" Marisbury smiled as he showed Jaune the book.

Jaune took a look at the book and took note at the fact it said he was only in his first ascension which means there was a lot more room to grow. Then he took a look at his stats

Jaune Arc (-)(Shielder)

Strength: E-

Agility: E-

Luck: E

Endurance: E

Mana: C

Aura: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

Skills:

Honorable wall of Courage C- A temporary increase in physical stats (IE- C will increase to C+)

Mana Defense D- A defensive Mana Burst that can form a wall of Mana

Shield of Mankind C- A taunt that focuses all those deemed evil by the user toward the shield-bearer within a 10-meter radius

Semblance:

Unknown

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: C

Riding skill: D

"Now keep an eye on your stats as I unlock you aura Jaune. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As soon finished saying that last syllable, a resounding shock wave shook the house as the amount of aura released was larger than what Marisbury ever expected.

"Tell me your new stats, Jaune."

Jaune meanwhile was feeling stronger than ever before he felt like he was ready to take on the world until he felt his aura calm down a bit. "Uh alright but I feel like you should see it for yourself." he said as he handed the book back to his dad.

Marisbury took a look and was immediately flabbergasted by the amount Aura and Mana his son held. Besides Mana and Aura being extremely high, strength and agility increased, even magic resistance and endurance went a level, but unfortunately luck was stuck at E... how unfortunate... literally.

Jaune Arc (-)(Shielder)

Strength: E

Agility: E

Luck: E

Endurance: D

Mana: B

Aura: A+

Noble Phantasm:?

Skills:

Honorable wall of Courage C- A temporary increase in physical stats (IE- C will increase to C+)

Mana defense D- A defensive Mana Burst that can form a wall of Mana

Shield of mankind C- A taunt that focuses all those deemed evil by the user on the shield-bearer within a 10-meter radius

Semblance:

Unknown

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: B

Riding skill: D

"Um, dad under class skills I saw something about magic resistance...does that mean magic is real?" Jaune asked as he felt a sudden chill up his bones as he realized that some of those crazy fairy tales such as the maidens may be a thing.

"Magic does exist and you can now perform magic as well as Mana allows you access to it. The skills are things you can use Mana for and Mana is used to power your Noble Phantasm." Marisbury calmly explained as he watched his son experience a myriad of emotions from terror to confidence.

"Does that mean-'

"Yes, some fairy tales are more real than you think they are. Now enough questions, we'll start your training now."

"Now?"

"Now."

Dear...Dia- nah

Log one

It's been a month since I left home and two since I gained this power. Dad's training was rigorous but I am ready now...well I think I am. I got a hang of using a shield and sword combo and even hand to hand combat. Now all I need to do take an airship from Atlas to Vale and then I have a few days to chill before the term at Beacon starts. Looking back I understand why my dad did what he did... I was really mad for a split second but everyone pinched in my training whether it was Saffron grabbing me an extra water from the fridge when dad beat me up in training or mom doing her best to treat my wounds as quickly as possible and I think everyone in the family bonded together a little bit...and I was the best man in my sister's wedding. For all that I'm grateful that my family was accommodating and understanding my situation...however.

But I can't help but feel lonelier. I'm not sure how, sure I text and call my family when I can, but I believe after being christened by fate, my sister and family seemed to venerate me, praise me a bit too much, and they had great expectations of me. Perhaps it's the weeks traveling alone and talking to myself but I feel gained and lost something from this. I'm not sure what but fate has put me on a path that I cannot stray from... I don't intend to let fate dictate my ending as I shall crush every hurdle and challenge, and that is my promise as an Arc.

Dad gave me a scroll, the Historia de Arc, and the book that kept track of my progress he even taught me an easy spell to store a few objects and now with all that training my strength, agility, and endurance has increased a bit. Still, my luck has not increased and I'm still in my first ascension... oh well. And I may or may not forgot to take Crocea Mors with me.

Jaune Arc (-)(Shielder)

Strength: D

Agility: D

Luck: E

Endurance: C

Mana: B

Aura: A+

Noble Phantasm: ?

Skills:

Honorable wall of Courage C- A temporary increase in physical stats (IE- C will increase to C+)

Mana Defense D- A defensive Mana Burst that can form a wall of Mana

Shield of Mankind C- A taunt that focuses all those deemed evil by the user on the shield-bearer within a 10-meter radius

Semblance:

Unknown

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: B

Riding skill: D

Walking to Atlas is a pain the ass. I encountered a few Grimm here and there and a few bandits but nothing major. Still, I should've brought more lien so I could've taken a ship there, but I guess I was too eager to explore the world and prove myself...but hey at least I am here now. Well at least I got here in time as my flight is in an hour then I will be on an airship to Vale and hopefully my family can transfer me a bit of lien because I am almost broke.

Lastly, there have been these strange dreams of the life of a knight who I guess was the spirit. They were just small snippets but what I can piece together he was a brave and honorable knight who described as perfect. He also had a surprising amount of mastery of other weapons besides his shield. Something I wished to achieve one day, but I still do not know the spirit's true name nor the true name of my noble phantasm which I can't deploy it as of yet.

Jaune Arc out.

Jaune sighed aloud as he put away his diary even though he would never call it one "Well at least nothing else will go wrong I mean what's the worst that can happen in less than an hour." He said to himself as he began to take a short nap till they were boarding.

It was time to strike the heart of the Schnee family. They have previously assassinated associates, friends, and even a few relatives to the main Schnee line, but now they were going to take up a notch. If the SDC will not respond to that then how about going after the suppose heiress of the company? The heiress herself was relatively famous for her corporate-funded singing career, but not much was known about her, but it's not like that it matters much after all Schnees were the same and deserved death. Today though the White Fang will capture her alive as she worth more alive than dead. And he Commander Noir Blackfield will have the honors of leading the charge himself.

The black-puma Faunus could hardly wait, but first, he must make a speech to his underlings as they were about to make history. He knew this would be put into the history books as the savior of the Faunus race...not Siena or that coward Ghira.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Today we strike at the accursed Schnees who have enslaved our brothers and sisters in dust mine labor camps that they deny even exists." he yelled out to his comrades in arms.

"Yeah, down with the Schnees and may they all rot in hell!" A resounding cheer followed as the Fang members began to hoot and holler curses at Schnee.

The commander gave a signal to quiet down so he may continue before watching silently as those cheers were slowly silenced by his command.

"We have stolen some Atlas tech that was going used against us, and now we use against those oppressors. We shall storm the airport and capture Weiss Schnee, one of Jacques accursed daughters. We shall hold her prisoner until he gives in to our demands!" The commander yelled out to his followers. "We strike in 30 minutes so prepare and cause as much terror and death as possible while I capture the white bitch."

Another resounding yell went up as many members began to sing death threats and what they would do if they could their hand on the Schnee. Regardless though, today is going to be a great day. He already had some men inside ready to detonate some explosive to cause chaos and he got the common grunts roused and ready to fight and die for the cause. After this, Blackfield knew what he wanted...he wanted Menagerie and leadership of Fang and more, after all with his success there was no way anyone can fight him politically or fight him without committing political suicide.

Weiss continued to ignore the stares and cameras of the paparazzi. The big news of the day was the heiress to the SDC will be attending Beacon instead of Atlas.

"Could the media just leave me alone for a day?" She muttered herself in frustration. She knew the media made their due with scandal and outrange and apparently this qualified as the former and latter.

As reporters constantly asked about her decision to attend Beacon rather than be kept under the thumb of her father, a scowl began to scar her face and it increasingly apparent to those around her that she did not want to talk about it yet they persisted in asking her inane questions.

As she approached her private airship, explosions rocked the very foundation of the airport. Weiss knew who it was immediately after this is not their first they attack her family "White Fang" Weiss growled out as she pulled out Myrtenaster from its suits case.

"My lady we need-"

"I'm the one they came for. As heir of the Schnee Dust Company, I won't allow some terrorist attack the innocent because of my presence." She said before rushing into combat leaving behind her bumbling attendants.

"I knew I should have not jinxed myself." Jaune growled as he took in the severity of the situation from behind a pillar.

The White Fang are attacking the airport and it seems like they are trying to cause as much chaos and death possible as the shooting at anything that moves. In the past, the White Fang was only an organization of peaceful protesters that were slowly corrupted into a terrorist group that aimed for equality by any means necessary, which mostly involves terrorism.

He had to do something... Father had recommended hiding his origin form because of hidden enemies he might make if he exposed himself but he knew that his true form was weaker in general as it lacked the physical stats of his origin form putting his physical capabilities comparable to an average huntsman-in-training. However, he could not stand by and let these terrorist get away with this.

Attacking and killing people who had nothing to do with Faunus' oppression or rights. He knew what he had to do.

His favorite hoodie and jeans were switched for his origin form. He jumped into the middle large group of 16 white fang soldiers and chanted "In the eyes of heaven let thy focus all evils upon myself: Shield of Mankind!"

Immediately all the fang operatives trained their weapons on the interloper and began to attack "Kill that Bastard?" one of the said.

This scenario was very familiar to Jaune. It was the last training battle he had with his family before he had to leave. He took on and defeated 5 of his sisters, mom, and even dad after they surrounded him from all sides. Dad had praised him as a prodigy amongst prodigies that day which made him feel a bit giddy but it marked the point where it was made clear the difference between him and his family.

A random mook tried to skewer me with a spear while another pulled out a knife and tried to slash at his throat while the rest of them began to pull out various weapons melee weapons as they realized using guns would cause friendly fire.

He did what he did last time. He moved slightly of the way of the spear then grabbed the spear by the shaft and then using the momentum of the grunt, he slammed him into the knife-wielder before using the newly acquired spear to block a blow from a club from behind.

Jaune weaved and dodged attacks left and from the other White Fang agents while taking some opportunistic shots until he ready to make his counter attack.

"Stop dodging you piece of human-" The agent fell as his head was suddenly struck by the pummel of Jaune's borrowed sword he then dropped the sword and threw the man into another one using a sledgehammer whilst disarming the other sword user of the group by kicking him in the chest so hard he dropped his sword while hearing a snap which Jaune guessed was the sound of the man's ribs cage being shattered. And finally, there was one the only one who didn't bother joining her brethren in the fight.

"Impressive human scum, you I-" she suddenly stopped as she found fist meet her face.

"You talk too much." Jaune calmly stated before rushing off to fight off any White Fang stragglers.

"Hmph, another terrorist down." Weiss confidently stated as she took down her 4th insurgent.

Truthfully though Weiss was feeling tired as she had to extensively use her semblance earlier when taking down an enemy who most likely had partial training from the academy of sorts. She was glad this was over as Atlas forces were capturing or eliminating any leftover White Fang forces.

As she was about to head back to a secure location she heard someone say "There you are, you Schnee whore!"

She didn't bother dignifying a response to that uncouth rapscallion as she got herself into the classic fencing stance as she began to eye her opponent. Her opponent was a giant of a man who easily dwarfed her and carried a giant battle-ax. He wore the classic White Fang uniform but instead of the usual mask all the regular White Fang goons wore, he wore a differently designed mask with white Fangs with a red outline and a crazed look in his eyes.

"Come with me quietly and I won't have to hurt you!" he demanded.

Weiss merely rolled her eyes before responding "I'd like to meet the imbecile who would take that offer, has that ever worked?" then lunging at the man.

"HAHAHA I wonder how snarky you will be after I'm through with you." he said while rolling out the way. "Well since you asked for it, I'm going into my glorious Primal State. ROAR!" He maniacally yelled as his voice became nothing more than vicious animal roar.

Weiss only had a moment to summon a glyph to move out of the way as the puma faunus became a wild force of nature as it began to wildly swing and attack Weiss as she used her glyphs to maneuver around the barbarian of a man.

"There," Weiss whispered herself as she finally found an opportunity to land a solid and deceive blow as she was able to trap the terrorist foot in ice before trying to attack his back.

As Weiss was rushing to attack the beast's back, it let out loud a primal roar that did not sound like any animal Weiss has ever heard before and shattered the ice with ease. Weiss tried to redirect herself but was caught in the beast's counterattack as he landed a devastating blow with its ax that sent Weiss flying into a nearby wall.

"Remember your training Weiss, head up and-"'stall' Weiss gritted herself as she picked herself up and began to retreat much to her chagrin as she began to realize how low on aura she on during the fight as she felt like she may have actually broken a rib from that devastating blow plus her back hurt like hell.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！！ " The beast roared as it gave chase to the heiress.

'Where is the military when you need them' she thought to herself as she dodged another blow. The barbarian overextended himself Weiss quickly realized before countering by unleashing a torrent of fire at him.

" Raghh!" It screamed out before he collapsed onto the ground.

Weiss just stared at the charred body for a second before collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion. "I did it. I didn't think it would be that simple." She muttered before slowly picking herself back up. Just as Weiss was going to walk away she heard a hardy laugh.

"Hahaha is that the best you can do?" Weiss felt hairs stand up as she realized the man wasn't knocked out. She turned around and found the man walking towards her with his axe in hand.

"Some half-assed use of fire dust? You lack that killer instinct just trying to knock me out but hey, you live and you learn...not like that would've helped you. You see I'm not just some ordinary Faunus... I am the legendary super Faunus! One that stands above the rest! One that shall rule this world and purge the filth named humanity. For I am the new god of this world!" He ranted as Weiss was only barely to get back into a fighting stance.

"You're insane!" Weiss replied as she did her best to look confident.

Noir noticed the heiress weak stance the way her eyes screamed weakness everything about her screamed utter decadence and weakness. Noir new what he needed to do, capture the heiress alive and it's not like she needed her limbs to live.

"Insane? No, you, little whore, I am enlightened for I have seen the truths of this world!" He replied as he stopped a few yards from the heiress as he twirled his axe around to intimate the naive little shit stain.

"Oh, and what did you see?" Weiss replied as she tried to stall for time to come up with a plan.

"The truth is that humanity should've been purged much earlier! They are an inferior race! They don't have the eyesight we Faunus have nor do they have the perks of having divine gifts that we gained from nature itself!" He said before swinging his axe at Weiss.

Weiss rolled to the side, barely being missed by the man's axe and unleased some wind dust to push off the creature, but it didn't slow the berserker and he continued his unstoppable assault.

"Do you not see your strength is faltering? Just give up and play the damsel in distress. That is your fate, you marionette HAHAHA!" He screeched as he the heiress began to desperately use every ounce of dust she had left on her.

"Where are they?" Weiss muttered to herself as she wondered where the military was in all of this before barely parrying the man swing.

"The world is ever turning, each second I spend playing with you heiress is a waste of time. My revolution shall not be postponed any longer?" He said as he broke Weiss guard and grabbed her by the throat.

"Where is your arrogance and bravado? Where is your Schnee pride you-Arg! You piece of shit!" He yelled as Weiss bit his finger. In response, he slammed the heiress into the ground as hard he could.

"You know I was trying to be nice and all, but just for that I'll just throw you to the wolves before negotiating with daddy dearest." He said with a disturbing grin letting the imagery set in for the barely awake heiress. "You should be proud, you little Schnee slut shall be used as the bargaining chip that shall set us free from your tyranny! Now we gotta get going before your Atlas Military gets here. My little flagellants and believers can only hold out so long before Atlas brings in their entire military to stop my REVOLUTION!" He bellowed as he reached to pick up Weiss from the crater he made.

Only to be sent flying by a man wearing armor and a purple cloak. "The ravings of a madman are of no consequence."

Jaune smiled at the badly bruised and bleeding girl and asked: "Can you still walk?" He said as he offered her a hand. Truthfully even in her battered state, the girl was still very beautiful with her long messy white hair and cute little scar it took a bit of willpower not the flirt with her and this was not the time or place for that.

"Yes," Weiss could barely respond as every bone her body ached from the beating she received and even so, she felt determined to make herself look more than some damsel in distress and tried to pick herself up ignoring that he offered her a hand. Still, she was grateful for the man's intervention but her pride still refused his help. As she tried to stand up, she stumbled as she fell forward as she never realized how weak her body was after enduring the worst beating her life.

Jaune caught her before she could hit the ground "There is no shame in admitting you need a little help." Jaune chuckled as Weiss stared angrily at her rescuer.

"I was doing fine." Weiss coughed up as she began to walk towards her weapon with help from the stranger.

"Whatever you say my, lady." Jaune placated as he knew the feeling of having your pride smashed up and torn to shreds.

"Hmph, I thank you for your assistance as the heiress to Schnee dust company I can compensate for your efforts." She offered as she thought that was the appropriate course of action.

"No thank you, I was only doing what was right" Jaune replied as he didn't want to stay in Atlas longer than he needed to and he just did what he thought was right.

"I insist it would shame me-"

"If you must, just a simple smile will do." Jaune interrupted as he handed over the rapier to its owner.

Weiss was not sure what he going at as things did not simply happen with cause or effect. He said that all he wants is a smile, but could this be a simple ruse or was he trying to get close to her for her position by seducing her with his humbleness and good looks. A hunter capable of sending the evil barbarian flying would surely be braggart to some degree. It would not be the first time someone tried to get close to her for her wealth.

"Don't overthink it a simple smile is all I need. After all with all this needless destruction and violence, a smile from someone I saved will uplift my day just a bit." Jaune said as he gave a soft smile but deep within his thoughts 'A smile would literally be my only positive memory of this place...the bodies I encountered, the chaos and the screams...fate sure knows how to ruin my day.'

Weiss could only stare slightly dumfounded at the man's reasoning before she could reply to Jaune, he pushed her out of the way and materialized his shield as the white fang commander from early came back with a vengeance as he struck the shield with so much force Jaune was forced to use the skill Honorable Wall of Courage to match his. The force was powerful enough to push Jaune into a kneeling position with his knee forming a crater. The Atlas military approached they could only look in awe at the power being used.

"Mana Defense" Jaune whispered as a blue sheen formed on the shield and blew back the crazy man. "Surrender now, you are surrounded," Jaune stated as he watched the atlas military point their weapons at the terrorist.

"It's not over yet you slaver! In madness, I have found enlightenment and with enlightenment, I have become a god amongst men! My dream does not end here little knight! ▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！" The man said as he charged the knight while ignoring the fact he was being riddled with bullets from the Atlas personnel.

"Stay back you're only going get in the way." Jaune yelled at the military while dodging a series of strikes that would devastate even the most veteran of huntsmen as each swing was powerful to create large craters in the ground.

Meanwhile, Weiss was angry. Angry at the insane barbarian, angry at the White Fang for causing this mess, angry at the military for only sending foot soldiers, but importantly angry at herself for not being prepared, for not being strong enough, and now she had to really on a complete stranger to hold off that beast.

The way the individual fought that raving lunatic was elegant in its efficiency and adaptability as it looked like the knight was learning the monster's attack pattern and technique on the go as he was dodging and predicting the movements perfectly. The beast was still getting faster and stronger as he becoming more a blur pushing his opponent to his limits.

"Is this what a battle between to elite huntsmen look like?" Weiss questioned as it dawned her she was being toyed with by the monster. How would Father and Winter react to this! How would they react! She wanted to scream as she realized her father would shove her into a gilded cage and throw the key right out of the windows and Winter... "Winter would be disappointed in me." she whispered as a stray tear ran down her face.

She took a look at the battle again and saw the knight wincing and panting as he blocked another strike yet he didn't back down and continued to battle even though everyone knew he was slowly losing. He was fighting a losing battle but he was still determined to win as he slammed his shield into the berserker's face while receiving a devastating punch in the gut in return. Why doesn't he retreat? He has no obligation or duty to fight him yet he does. Why? Because he was doing what's right! she suddenly remembered.

"I want to be like him, to have that choice." Wiess said as she picked herself, "I'm going to be huntress if that's the last thing I'm ever going to do. I'm going to change the SDC for the better. That's my dream."

As the military backed off, began to get more serious as he pushed himself to the limit as this monster only seemed to get stronger and faster as time went by.

Each swing seemed wild at first but when looked at closely Jaune noticed that they were precise as each strike would've surely killed him he never unlocked his aura.

Jaune smashed his shield into the man's body before jumping into the air to get a reprieve but the White Fang leader continued his pursuit and blocked Jaune's shield bash countered by kicking knight's shield away before striking the knight as hard he could into the ground.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー" The monster roared as he barrelled down on him as it tried to finish him off by plunging his oversized axe into Jaune's chest.

"Not today!" Jaune yelled as he caught the blade of the ax with his hands in a prayer position. The white soldier tried to press further to skewer the knight but Jaune would not have it as used his skills and mana to match the strength of the monster.

Even then he slowly losing ground as the axe crept ever nearer, however, the berserker slightly loosened its grip for second as it turned it head erratically to find the beautiful heiress had stabbed the lunatic in the back. Letting Jaune toss that the ax in the air and uppercut the monster as hard he could before it could regain its focus.

As the monster was suspended in midair, Jaune knew what to do as he jumped into the air catching the man's battle-axe. Killing is a reprehensible act, but to defend humanity from people such as him then it is acceptable Jaune reasoned.

As he was in the air holding the large axe Jaune momentarily thought about not killing the faunus as he saw the madness in his eyes disappear and its place fear took hold, but what the man said in his rant right before he saved the heiress, the innocents he got killed, how this attack probably set back Faunus-Human relations decades, made this decision easier as Jaune began to pick up momentum and with all his strength slammed the axe into monster's chest causing a large spray of blood as the body's impact with the floor created a crater and shockwave.

"Ironic" Jaune said passively as he let go of the axe and walked out of the crater, as that man tried to kill him in the exact same earlier. If he did not catch the man's axe and if the heiress hadn't come in for the save he would've died the same way he did as he was already low on aura just like this guy was.

Jaune turned to her right and found himself face to face with the limping heiress. Jaune count help smiles a bit because when she was angry she still was so beautiful she was.

"Thanks for the save-"

"Your welcome!" she interrupted as she grabbed Jaune's shoulder.

"Um excuse me," Jaune said nervously as he was unsure what to expect.

"You're excused...We Are Even" She stated as she looked straight into Jaune's amber-blue eyes. "You requested a simple smile however as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, it is part of my duty as an unofficial cultural emissary of Atlas to leave a more uplifting memory." She said as she pulled the stranger's hood up and pulled him into a kiss he would never forget.

The two stood there embracing each other warmth for a full minute but she let go.

"Um-"

"Think none of it" she placated.

"But-" she placed a finger on his lip silencing him.

"I suggest you leave before the paparazzi come. There no need for you to get entangled in my life as of yet...but when I finally reach my goal..." she faltered for a bit before continuing "Um, I would like to know you better?"

"Alright," Jaune response as he was still a bit confused at what just happen.

"Good then I will you see later," She said as she began to limp away.

"Um, miss can have your name," Jaune asked as he realized he never got her name.

Weiss looked at him confusion before smiling. "Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." he replied as he watched her make it back to safety before walking away.

**Author's Notes**

**A One shot in honor of the Babylonia anime which featured Galahad possessed Mash going ham in episode 0. This could be expanded later on into a full fic after Quick Draw or perhaps sooner than that, but if anyone wants to do a full fic on this go for it.**

**Noir's Semblance**

**With Madness Comes Enlightenment: trading coherent thoughts for speed and brute strength that continuously increases while ignoring any sense of pain. Its main flaw his how Aura intensive it is which any normal huntsman could only sustain it for seconds before passing out but this flaw meditated as Noir has one the largest Aura seen in remnant in decades who can keep going for 10-minute spurts at a time, twice before passing out. Other side effects include mania, psychosis and even internal body damage shortening the life span of the user.**


End file.
